I Don't Want To Care
by Zabini32
Summary: Hermione is a singer at a local pub with a BA attitude! Hint towards a Hr/H romance. Past Hr/OW romance. Song-Fic. It's cute and kind of a fluff. Might add to it, but for now it's a one-shot. Let me know what you think!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS! Just the plot )**

**Let me know what you think about it and also if there are any mistakes that I might have missed! Enjoy and I truely hope you like it!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zabini32**

**  
**

**I Don't Want To Care**

A nervous curly haired brown-haired woman was touching up her make up and teasing her hair a bit. She heard the door open and a sigh sounded from behind her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a firey red hair with an amused smile on her face.

"You look beautiful, Hermione", Ginny Weasley said from the door she was casually leaning on.

Hermione gave her best girl friend a small smile and applied some black eye-liner on her eyelid. When she was done, she swerved around in the stool she was sitting on with a small on her face.

"Let's go knock their socks off", Hermione said after taking a deep breath.

21-year-old Hermione Jane Granger looked around at her band as they assembled themselves and got ready for performance. She watched Seamus as he tapped out a rhythm with his drumsticks on his leg, Lavendar as she lightly pressed the keys to the keyboard that was sitting in front of her awhile she was reading over the notes and Ginny as she was tuning her strings on her guitar. She slowly made her way up to the mike that was up front and center stage. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It seems that she always gets nervous before every show she does at the local pub, Accio in Diagon Alley that she had opened up a year and a half before after getting her band together. She heard the spoke man announce her band. She turned around and everyone gave her the thumbs up. She turned back to the curtain as it started to open.

_ Its show time_, she thought to herself as she placed a smile on her face.

Harry looked around at the crowd that was sitting around the pub, anxiously waiting for the band to start performing. He smiled to himself. It was all thanks for Hermione and her band's brilliant performance that brought the crowd in everything Thursday night. Ron and himself had grabbed themselves a table at the front of the stage so that Hermione and Ginny could see them.

Harry turned to say something to Ron as the spoke man started to announce the band. He gave his full attention to the stage.

"And now, let's hear it for our favorite band, Practical Magic", the announcer said over the loud speaker.

Everyone clapped loudly for the band and there were whoops and catcalls made as the curtain opened in front of them. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of Hermione. She was dressed in a pair of white stilettos, a pair of black stretch pants, and a modest, but sexy red spaghetti top that clung to her every curve. Her hair was cascading down her back in curls and her recently new set of bangs covered one of her eyes, which was staring at the floor. She slowly brought her eyes to the crowd and Harry's breath caught in his throat he caught sight of her newly adapted green eyes that shined just as brightly as his own did as she winked down at them and gave them a breath taking smile.

_ Bloody hell! How did she change her eye color?!  
_  
_Ohh hey yeah…_

His thoughts scattered as he lost himself in her voice as she started singing.

Back in a secluded corner of the pub, a sandy brown-haired young man with honey brown eyes was nursing his drink quietly as he took in the lead singer singing her heart out to the crowd. He listened to the words her beautiful voice rang out.

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby_  
_I used to go with the flow_  
_Didn't really care about me_  
_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_  
_Cause now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday _  
_Now it's nothing but my way _  
_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_  
_I, I'm stronger_

_Oh come on, now_  
_Oh yeah…_

He cursed at himself. The young, but attractive pro quidditch player had been dating the beautiful, brunette off and on for little over 2 years until she finally cut off all contact with him and moved on. He cursed himself every night and day about letting her slip through his fingers. He tried to brush her off, get her out of his mind by bedding and dating any girl that came in his path. Nevertheless, none of them held a candle to her. Not one. He looked down at his empty glass and raised a hand to the waitress as she passed by. He ordered another drink to drown himself in.

_Damn you Oliver, how could you had been so stupid! _He mentally abused himself.

Hermione grinned at the crowd while they clapped their hands as she finished the song. She heard Ron and Harry whistling while clapping loudly.

Hermione picked up a stool and placed it in front of the mike. She took the mike off of the stand it was on, turned towards Lavendar and nodded. She heard the beginning notes of her next song. Looking towards the stage floor and the lyrics started to flow through her.

_Hmmm…  
Ohh ohh ohh oh oh_

Hermione had her eyes closed as she started the first verse.

_Here's another day_  
_Another girl left so confused_  
_Trying to find a way_  
_In a common likes of you_  
_But you're so undecided _  
_Stringing me along_  
_And it hurts just thinking_  
_'Bout one day you're here and then you're gone_

Oliver gulped realizing that this song was directed towards him. She knew he was watching her tonight. If only… he thought.

_Nothing to say_  
_Won't hesitate_  
_Can't walk away from you_  
_You weren't there_  
_When I was scared_  
_Now all I wanna do is forget about love_

Hermione put all her pent up emotions towards Oliver into her lyrics and let the power of her voice flow through the room. She knew Oliver was there, sitting in the crowd somewhere. She could feel him. She wanted him to know and understand what he put her through, what she did all for him, and him to regret ever letting her go.

_So I don't want to care about love  
No, I don't wanna care about us  
I don't wanna care at all anymore  
I used to only care a little bit  
But now I care way too much  
Now this love thing I wish I never felt it before  
I don't wanna care_

_Tryin' to brace myself  
For the fall cause, you didn't care me  
Promised that you would hold me tight, be the one I need_

_But I stood waiting for you to come give me a ride  
Back to what love's supposed to be; I guess that was a lie_

_You and I now  
I don't know how I could have fallen so deep  
Cause you weren't here to wipe all my tears  
Erase it from my memories  
I don't want to care_

She thought of all those nights she stayed up, crying her eyes out, wondering if he even felt the same anymore. How his owls and floos had stopped. How the little displays of affection in public ceased. He put her through so much with the flirting with other girls, not ever really getting back together, how he would get all hyped up when some other guy owled her or flirted with her in front of him.

_How much of a hypocrite he turned into. _She thought bitterly.

_So I don't wanna care about love_  
_No, I don't wanna care about us_  
_I don't wanna care at all anymore_  
_I used to only care a little bit _  
_But now I care way too much_  
_Now this love thing I wish I never felt it before_  
_I don't wanna care_

_Oh, my precious time; now I can't get it back_  
_So lost and alone_  
_And I can't take feeling like that _

_Baby I've had enough I just wanna move on_  
_Don't wanna look back Cause I know I gotta be strong  
_  
_ I know what I did was wrong, but I don't want her to move on, _Oliver thought to himself,_ I was confused then, I know what I want now, it's her!  
_  
_ I don't wanna care about love anymore_  
_I don't wanna care about us_  
_I-Don't-Want-To-Care-About-Love--_

Every word of the last Hermione sang all of her heart out, beating out each syllable. She drug the last note out and Ginny and Lavendar sang the chorus out while she sung out every few lines.

_So I don't wanna care about love_  
_No, I don't wanna care about us_  
_I don't wanna care at all anymore_  
_I used to only care a little bit_  
_But now I care way too much_  
_Now this love this I wish I never felt it before _  
_I don't wanna care…anymore._

Harry and Ron gave their standing ovation after she hit the last note. Catcalls and whoops as well as hollers were heard through the pub. Everyone in the band bowed. Hermione took one more bow before running off stage with the rest of the band.

"Hermione that as BRILLANT!" Ginny squealed as she ran up to her to give her a hug.

Hermione pulled away with a big smile on her face. "You really think so? I was so nervous and….wow!"

"Oliver definitely looked like he got kicked where it hurts," Ginny said with bright eyes and an evil smirk.

Hermione stepped back and looked at Ginny. Her last song was suppose to make him realize how badly he had hurt her but she didn't expect him to actually be a pub while she performed it. Since when did he even really care about her life outside of things that had to do with him?

"He wasn't here was he?" she asked softly.

"Oh, he was here all right and he definitely heard the song," Ginny told her, "he really looked like he was kicking himself in the arse too."

Hermione just frowned at her but before she could respond, she felt someone turn her around and pull them into her embrace. She felt the familiar warmth and laughed and hugged Harry back after he placed her feet back on the ground. She pulled back and smiled up into his brilliantly bright green eyes. Ron and Ginny exchanged knowing looks with one another.

"You were smashing, Hermione! You too Ginny," Harry added quickly, "But Hermione, how did you change your eye color the way you did??" He asked as he turned back to her.

Hermione smiled to herself. "It's a spell I learned. I decided to change them hazel, which means they will change colors to whatever emotions I currently are feeling"

"And what does green mean?" Harry asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Hermione said with a small smirk.

"Aw, come on Mione, you can tell me," He insisted, "If not, I'll have to take some major action."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at this one, with mischief swimming in her eyes as they turned a deep amber color. "Try your worse, Potter." And with that walked towards the bar and order a row of drinks to be delivered to their regular, private booth in the corner. The group made their way towards the booth. Hermione sat between the boys while Ginny slide in next to Harry. Draco and Lavendar joined them shortly. Draco gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before sliding in next to her and draping an arm across the back of the booth behind her. Lavendar slide in the booth next to Ron and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before crossing her legs and him settling a hand on her knee with her hand covering his. Harry and Hermione glanced at one another, both clearly annoyed with the two couples.

The waitress brought the rows around and the alcohol quickly loosened the tension from Hermione's shoulders. She was laughing and smiling among her friends, reminiscing about times in Hogwarts, and making fun of Draco once again. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Hermione casually glanced around the room seeing if she knew anyone else among the club. She noticed Seamus dancing with a gorgeous blonde. She smiled; glad to see all her friends happy. Her smile faltered, once Seamus and his date danced by and made eye contact with the last person she wanted to run into.

She made eye contact with Oliver and quickly looked away. But not before, she saw all the emotions swimming in his eyes. She felt a familiar arm circle around her waist and looked up into a gorgeous pair of green eyes. Harry looked down at the beautiful brunette next time with concern. She just smiled up at him in a reassuring way. He let his arm remain around her as she leaned into him with a content sigh and sipped a little more of her drink as she laughed at one of Ron's jokes.

A slow song came on, "I'll Die Tryin'" by Lonestar. Both Ron and Draco politely asked the girls to join them in the dance, which both girls graciously accepted. Hermione and Harry remained and sipped a bit on their drinks when an attractive brunette ask Hermione to dance. She glanced at Harry before accepting and followed the gentleman out onto the dance floor.

Oliver downed the last of his fire whiskey as he continued to gaze at Hermione. He looked down at her small feet where a pair of white stilettos strapped to them, up to the pair of black pants she was wearing that hugged her thighs and hips nicely, noting the blood red spaghetti straps that were slightly too loose on her shoulders and kept slipping from them. His gaze came to rest on her face and took in the small changes she found in her. Somehow, she changed her eyes to a deep green, she was slightly tanner than the last time he saw her, and she had lost a bit of weight but was still filled out nicely. She had her hair in loose curls hanging around her face and had bangs that were swept to the side.

_She's so beautiful_ he thought to himself.

He watched as the group of friends talk and laugh with one another. He watched as Finnegan danced by with his date. His eyes met a pair of slightly slanted, green eyes. They held for a split second and he saw her smile falter. She broke eye contact first and looked down at her drink. He watched as Potter placed an arm around her waist and felt a pang of jealousy run through his mind. He knew that Potter had held a childhood crush on the beautiful brunette, which probably just grew stronger as the years went on with being so close to one another.

He watched the pair of them exchange smiles and her lean against him. He clenched his fist that was holding onto his wand, willing himself not to hex Potter into the next century. He was no match against Potter wand to wand anyhow. Hell, even fist to fist. The guy was quick on his feet and mind. It's no wonder he defeated Voldemort when he was only 17.

_ I still love her…_ he thought to himself as he watched a guy he was not familiar with ask Hermione to dance which she accepted, _She'll be mine again._

Harry watched Hermione dance with the random stranger with jealousy. He wasn't sure where the feelings came from but he recognized it. He watched as the guy's hand on Hermione back kept bringing her closer and closer to him until it was too much for Harry. Downing the last of his drink in one swallow, he made his way to the couple.

Hermione was starting to feel mighty uncomfortable with her dance partner. He was too touchy-feely to her. Suddenly, there was a hand on the guy's shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and couldn't help grinning. There stood Harry with a determined look on his face. She was so relieved that she could just kiss him.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked politely.

The guy must have decided against picking a fight with Harry and stepped away from Hermione reluctantly. Harry watched him go before turning to Hermione.

"Sorry bout that," Harry said looking sheepishly, "You just looked terribly uncomfortable."

Harry offered her his hand. She smiled while stepping towards him. He placed on of her hands around his neck then placed his hand on her waist. With the other hand, he held her free hand.

"Oh it's quite alright Harry, thank you!" Hermione said softly.

Together they swayed to the music. Then the song ended. They looked at each other but before they could separate, another slow song came on. "How do I" by LeAnn Rimes.

Harry took the hand he was holding and placed that too around his neck and pulled Hermione closer to him so he could place his free hand around her waist to join his other one. Since Harry was, quite a bit taller than Hermione was rested her head on his shoulder, giving a sigh of contentment. Harry tried to be inconspicuous and took a smell of her hair, cinnamon and something spicy. He grinned.

As the song came to an end, the two pulled apart and stared at one another. Finally, they both heard someone clear their throats and were able to tear their eyes off of one another. They met four amused looks that belonged to their friends.

"You two ready or are you just going to give each other The Eye all night?" Ron asked impatiently which caused both to blush a deep red.

"Yes, yes let's get on with it, come on Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand, "Come on Gin, Lav."

The four rushed to backstage to take their places for one of the last songs of the night before the pub closed. It was a duet between Hermione and Harry that they have been practicing for the season. Ginny and Lavendar took their places at the guitar and keyboard. Seamus took up a trumpet that he had been playing since he was younger.

"Please give it up, one more time, to Practical Magic and Harry Potter!"

Harry turned and handed Hermione a headset and gave her a smile for encouragement. Hermione beamed back at him.

"Let's do this" she said softly. He nodded to her in agreement.

Just then, the curtain parted and they could make out Ron and it looked like Dean and his date had join him. Both smiled down at their best friend. The music started up and the couple exchanged a smile as Hermione placed a cap on her head.

The bold and italics are Hermione. The bold and underline words are Harry. If the words are bold, italics, and underline then it's both of them.

_**I really can't stay**_ - **Baby it's cold outside**

Harry sings in his beautiful baritone voice

_**I've got to go away**_ - **Baby it's cold outside**

Harry placed a hand on her elbow to stop her

_**This evening has been**_ - **Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_**So very nice**_ - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice **

Grabs one of Hermione's hands and holds it to his chest

_**My mother will start to worry**_ - **Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_**My father will be pacing the floor **_- **Listen to the fireplace roar**

Harry waves his hand at an imaginary fireplace

_**So really I'd better scurry**_ -**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_**Well maybe just a half a drink more **_- **Put some music on while I pour**

Grabs a couple of drinks from Ron at the front of the stage

_**The neighbors might think**_ - **Baby, it's bad out there**

_**Say, what's in this drink**_ - **No cabs to be had out there**

Hermione pretends to look out of a window while Harry comes up behind her and embraces her from behind before spinning her around to look at him

_**I wish I knew how**_ - **Your eyes are like starlight now**

Harry sings as he gazes deeply into Hermione's eyes

_**To break this spell**_ - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Takes the hat on top of Hermione's head and throws it out to the crowd which Dean caught that earned a laugh from the crowd

_**I ought to say no, no, no sir**_ - **Mind if I move in a little closer**

Hermione wags her finger toward Harry on each no and turns her back on him as he slides up behind her

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_ - **What's the sense in hurting my pride **

Harry grabs his heart

_**I really can't stay**_ - **Baby don't hold out**

_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

_**I really must go**_ - **Baby it's cold outside**

_**The answer is no**_ - **Ooh baby, it's cold outside**

_**This welcome has been**_ - **I'm lucky that you dropped in **

_**So nice and warm**_ - **Look out the window at that storm**

They both gaze out of the imaginary window

_**My sister will be suspicious**_ - **Man, your lips look so delicious**

Harry glances down at her lips

_**My brother will be there at the door **_- **Waves upon a tropical shore**

_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_ - **Gosh, your lips look delicious**

Harry looks down at her lips again and tries to move in for a kiss but Hermione turns to walk away before their lips even brush against the other

_**Will maybe just a half a cigarette more**_ - **Never such a blizzard before**

Harry takes the cigarette from Hermione's hand

_**I've got to go home**_ - **Oh baby, you'll freeze out there**

Harry runs his hands up and down her arms before pulling her close

_**Say, lend me your comb**_ - **It's up to your knees out there**

Hermione pulls away looking for a comb

_**You've really been grand**_ - **Your eyes are like starlight now**

Harry turns her around to face him and cups her cheek

_**But don't you see**_ - **How can you do this thing to me**

Harry falls to his knees behind Hermione

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow **_- **Making my life long sorrow**

_**At least there will be plenty implied**_ - **If you caught pneumonia and died**

_**I really can't stay**_ - **Get over that old out**

They grab each other hands as they belt out the end of the song

_**Ahh, but **_  
Harry pulls her into an embrace with her head tucked under his chin with a content smile on both of their faces

Ron was blowing whistles as him, Dean, and Dean's date applauded the couple for their amazing singing. Dean's date leaned across for both boys to hear her.

"Those two make such a cute couple" she yelled to them.

Ron just gave her a knowing smile and yelled back to her, "They just got to realize it first"

He turned back to the stage and whistled at them again. They whole band bowed and then Harry made his way off the stage.

Oliver felt jealousy ring out his body as he watched the couple embrace at the end of their duet. He never felt so angry before. He wanted to leap over the table and beat Potter into a bloody pulp. He actually growled deep in his throat.

Suddenly he heard Hermione's voice over the mike and focused on what she was saying.

Hermione cleared her throat before announcing her last song of the night. One that both her and the girls loved. She heard Seamus settle himself behind the drum set before starting.

"Thank you for your amazing support tonight," she started out with, "Our last song goes out to every girl who has ever been cheated on and has ever felt the need for revenge!"

There were all kinds of shouts and whoops from the females through out the crowd. She looked down and smiled down at her two best friends. Ron gave her two thumbs up while Harry gave her a small wink that made her stomach do a flip.

Where did that come from??? Hermione asked herself. But pushed it aside to worry about later.

The band started the song and Hermione began singing. She thought back to the time when she caught Oliver cheating on her.

Hermione saw the couple through the window to the small pub outside of Hogsmeade that not many people went to. She watched as Oliver played pool with some guys and this trashy looking brunette who was wearing a short skirt, heels, and a skimpy top. She watched as Oliver stood behind her and leaned over her to help her shoot the ball into the corner pocket. A few minutes later, he was leaning against another pool table watching the guy he was playing against shoot the ball. The tramp walked by and he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Hermione's anger got the best of her and the windows in the front of the pub shattered.

After getting over his shock, Oliver turned towards the front windows and saw the curly brown hair and backside that belonged only to his girlfriend. He paid his tab and with a quick "repairo" left the pub to chase after her.

He watched her disapparated at a secured point. He knew where she was heading and quickly disapparated after her. He found her at her flat throwing things into a box.

"Hermione?" he called her name tentatively.

She turned around at him with fire flaring in her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get the bloody hell out of my flat" she said in a deadly calm voice.

She grabbed a few other items and threw the box into his arms. Before he could say anything at all, she cut him off.

"And don't even think of showing your face here again or contacting me. Ever."  
After saying that, she whipped her wand out and said a quick spell that threw him out of her flat with the box and slammed the door in his face. There wasn't much else he could say to her. Knowing she meant it and that he royally fucked things up, he disapparated from her building back to his lonely flat across town.

After Hermione heard him leave, she leaned against the door and broke down. She heard someone floo in but was too upset to really care until she felt a familiar pair of arms and comforting smell of Old Spice envelop her into a hard, muscular chest. She looked up into the pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to none other than one of her best friends, Harry Potter. She cried into her chest until she was all dried up. Harry carefully picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her bedroom. He placed her on the king size bed that took up most of the middle of the room. He placed a kiss on her head but before he could leave he felt a small hand grab his. He looked down into a pair of honey-amber colored eyes of Hermione; she gave him a pleading look. Without saying anything, he knew what she was asking for.

She moved over a bit and he took his shoes off and stripping down to this boxers and white t-shirt before crawling under the covers with her and held her until they both fell asleep.

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory of Harry holding her that night but then her thoughts became bitter again with the memory of what Oliver did to her.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania Karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on $3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne  
And he don't know…_

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive  
Craved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hold in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No… not on me  
The next chorus Hermione belted it out with all her heart and soul.  
I bug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive  
Craved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hold in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Ohh… maybe next time he'll think… before he cheats.  
Ohh… before he cheats…  
Ohhhh…_

At the end of her song, the crowd went wild for Practical Magic. People were standing everything, clapping loudly, whistling, catcalls; all kinds of shouts were made. The band bowed to the crowd one last time and waving before leaving the stage for the night.

Oliver watched them leave and threw some money on the table before leaving the pub with a mind full of memories that lead him later to a sleepless night thinking of none other than Hermione Jane Granger.


End file.
